Innocence Tarnished
by Steffie1
Summary: Set in the Mein Guilt universe. Klara and Friedhelm travelled to Hungary to stop a young sorcerer from summoning monsters. To their horror, they discovered that it's a gander that couldn't be older than sixteen... Warning: OC-centric.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, and welcome to a brand-new Count Duckula fan-fic

This story is the prequel to Mein Guilt, and is OC-centric. OCs are generally characters that never existed in the original canon source, and were created by the fans.

If you are, by any chance, someone that doesn't like OC-centric stories, I can understand if you wouldn't want to read this story.

PS: All characters in this story shall be speaking in plain English. It's basically German/ Dutch that's being translated for us to understand. When they do speak in English, they shall have an accent.

Heinrich, Goosewing (c) Cosgrove Hall Story, 99 % of characters in this fic (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

Innocence Tarnished part 1

Austria, home of the vampire duck hunter Dr. Von Goosewing. Oh, but this tale isn't about Count Duckula's enemy. Oh no, it's about the lives of other vampire hunters whose journey had lead to a event that had changed Dr. Von Goosewing's life forever...

In a tiny village Austria, the villagers did their daily chores as the sun shone high in the sky. Among the villagers was a brunette goose clad in a dirndl that had a plum coloured top and grey-coloured bottom half. She also white socks and black Mary Janes. Her hair was worn in a untidy bun, with a bit of hair that covered her cheek bones. Her name was Klara Van Goudwerk. One of Dr. Von Goosewing's friends. Besides being the chambermaid and part-time Bar-Lady of her family's business, she sometimes helped her parents with other basic chores. The chore she had done at the moment would be hanging up the washing her mother had just washed.

As she hung the clothes up on the washing line, she heard footsteps of someone from behind her. As she decided that it was just one of the villagers that went for a stroll, she paid no mind. Needless to say, she nearly. jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her on her shoulder from behind. She spun around to see who was the one that dared to disturb her.

It was a white-feathered Sebastopol Gander. He was a bit taller than her, and also more slim. His blonde hair reached down to his waist; and was quite wavy, which could be due to his species. Klara was amazed at the colour of his eyes. They were a beautiful sapphire blue, which wasn't natural for most ganders or geese. The blonde wore Blue justacorps, black knee-breeches, white stockings and black shoes that had silver buckles on. He also carried an extremely heavy-looking bag on his shoulders. Klara had never met this fowl before in her life, but she had heard about him. His name's Friedhelm, one of the best vampire hunters of Europe.

"Good day, Miss. I am Friedhelm, a vampire hunter. I am so sorry to have scared you like that." the vampire hunter spoke in a smooth, clear voice that was almost baritone.  
"Oh no, no problem." Klara laughed in nervousness.  
"Oh, I beg your pardon. Who is the lovely lady that I am speaking to?" Friedhelm bowed, then kissed the goose's hand.  
"My name is Klara Van Goudwerk. I am the chambermaid of the local inn. I have heard about your adventures, Friedhelm. What brings you here to this village?"

"Do you know of a Dr. Erich Von Goosewing. I need to go to Hungary for an urgent mission, and I need as much help as I could get."  
"Erich? Oh, but he's in Transylvania for a couple of months. He heard rumours that Count Duckula might have been brought back to life. He had only left last week."  
"Oh. Now, that's a problem..."  
"But, I could help you! I know everything there's to know about vampire hunting. I could be your assistant, Friedhelm."  
"No, that's no necessary, Miss Klara. I shall simply find another vampire hunter elsewhere."  
"But..."  
"This mission shall be dangerous, especially for a lady like yourself."

"What does that mean?" Klara honked in anger.  
"Vampire hunting's a dangerous job, especially for women. Vampires are more likely to attack women than men."  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this..."  
"I have to leave now. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Miss Klara."

Before Friedhelm could even turn his heel to leave, Klara had grabbed him by his arm.  
"What if you couldn't find anyone to help you?"  
"Then I deal with it myself."  
"What arrogance! Y'know, I'm coming with you whether you want me or not. Just wait here while I pack some goods. Then, I'll be your assistant." Klara stated in a determined tone. Friedhelm smothered his face with his hands. What had he gotten himself into?

Half an hour later, Klara had finally met Friedhelm at the village's entrance. She wore a grey blouse, dark-grey pants and black hiking boots. She also had a heavy-looking backpack.  
"Do you have all your essentials?" Friedhelm asked in concern.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Good, let's go. Since Hungary's a couple of hours away from this village, we should arrive at our destination before dusk. Please do keep up."  
"I shall." Klara smiled as she couldn't wait to have some adventure.

What lied ahead for Klara and Friedhelm?

Farewell dear boys and ghouls, for the moment.

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

ello everyone, and welcome to a brand-new Count Duckula fan-fic

This story is the prequel to Mein Guilt, and is OC-centric. OCs are generally characters that never existed in the original canon source, and were created by the fans.

If you are, by any chance, someone that doesn't like OC-centric stories, I can understand if you wouldn't want to read this story.

PS: All characters in this story shall be speaking in plain English. It's basically German/ Dutch that's being translated for us to understand. When they do speak in English, they shall have an accent.

Heinrich, Goosewing (c) Cosgrove Hall Story, 99 % of characters in this fic (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

Innocence Tarnished part 2

After the couple-hour trek to Hungary, Friedhelm and Klara had finally arrived at their destination. It was a small village, much smaller than the one in Austria, which in itself was quite tiny. As the duo strolled through the streets, they had noticed that the village seemed to be a ghost town. There wasn't a single soul out on the streets, and it was just dusk. Why wouldn't they be out still if it wasn't completely dark yet?

"I have a strange feeling about this." Friedhelm muttered under his breath.  
"Where could everyone be?" Klara frowned as she noticed that there didn't seem to be any activity in any of the houses either.  
"It's quite possible that everyone had evacuated the village to someplace safe!" someone had honked from behind the blonde and brunette.

It was two fowls. One was a white-feathered gander that wore a brown shirt, hat and boots that reminded Klara of what peasants had worn. He also carried a heavy backpack similar to that of Friedhelm's one. The gander seemed to be in his early forties. The other was a grey-feathered gander that wore a blue business suit with a black tie and a grey jersey, blue top hat and black shoes with spats over them. The gander also wore black sunglasses that covered his eyes completely. Klara noticed from the corner of her eye that Friedhelm gritted in anger for a moment, then his face became neutral.

"Why hello, Frieddy-boy. About time you had showed up. And who is your friend?" the grey-feathered fowl smiled as he shook hands with the annoyed blonde.  
"Hello, Benedikt. Hello, Meinhard. I was late because I had delays. Oh, and this is Klara. She agreed to be my assistant for this mission. Dr. Von Goosewing had gone to Transylvana as he believed Count Duckula had arrived." Friedhelm explained in a tone that stated that the elder fowls better not get any ideas that the goose was his girlfriend. He knew how the elder geese enjoyed teasing him, since they dislike how serious he was the majority of the time; and enjoyed it when he shows other emotions besides being all stoic. Benedikt and Meinard introduced themselves to Klara as the vampire hunter and assistant they are.

"Erich went to face Count Duckula on his own? That's madness! The Count Duckulas are known to be amongst the most dangerous vampires of them all. Not to mention his servant Igor. That fowl could be evil incarnate." Meinhard honked in disapproval.  
"But Erich can handle that Count Duckula on his one. I have faith in him." Klara smiled in pride.  
"Look, Miss. I'm not saying that Dr. Von Goosewing is a bad vampire hunter. He's amongst the very best vampire hunters. Count Duckula is one vampire that even the most skilled and experienced hunter would find difficult to hunt down. Not to mention his servants Igor and Nanny are a big threat. There's also his relatives Don Diego, Vlad, Lucrezia, Mr. McDuckula--erm... and several more. I hope Lady Luck's on his side."

"So, where are the villagers?" Friedhelm piped up to change the topic.  
"See church tower over there?", Meinhard asked as he pointed ahead of him, "that's where the villagers are staying."  
"Why there?" Klara frowned in confusion.  
"Whatever's attacking this village cannot touch holy ground. Ever since the residents found that out, they decided to move there until the threat dies down."  
"So, what's the plan?"

"We'll go and speak to the villagers. Maybe they would know more of these attackers. We could also ask the Father if he minded if we slept over at the church."  
"Sounds good. Let's go. If I remember correctly, the kind fowl that requested that someone should please stop the ferocious monster that attacked the village happens to be either one of the monks, or the Father. I'm pretty sure he won't mind."

*Much later, the church*

After Benedikt and Friedhelm spoken to the villagers for any clues of what had happaned; while their assistants Meinhard and Klara assisted them, the three ganders and goose had then spoken to the monks and the priest. They knew just as much as the villagers, but they did offer them to stay for the night. They had two guest rooms that were luckily not occupied by any of the villagers.

"Thank you for letting us stay at the church, Father Gutaff." Meinhard stated his gratitude as he, Benedikt, Friedhelm and Klara stood outside of the church with the monks and the high-priest. The vampire hunters and assistants were getting ready to trek back to the village to hunt down the monsters "The pleasure is all mine, sir. That's the least we could do to show our apprecation. You four were the only ones that were willing to help us." Father Gustaff smiled in gratitude. The elderly swan looked down at the monks. He noticed Brother Miguel, whose robes covered his entire body. No one had ever seen his features, but he did insist he's a fantail; and that he only hid his features because he had Beak and Feather. He also noticed the peacock Brother Jacques with his lady friend the gypsy hadede Katarina. The swan frowned when he noticed that someone was missing. Where was that boy? It wasn't like him to not be back after sunset...

"So, you are saying that the monsters come out at night-time only, right Father?" Friedhelm asked as he pulled a pair of leather gloves on, then placed silver knuckle dusters onto each digit. After he had so, he flexed his fingers.  
"That's right, Mr. Friedhelm."  
"But, have you any idead vhat type of monsters they are?"  
"Unfortunately, no one had ever seen them face-to-face. They seem to hide in the shadows."

"Great, a bunch of cowards." Meinhard clicked his tongue in disgust as he checked that he had enough silver bullets. He then checked that Benedikt had enough holy water. Klara made sure her hammer and silver stake were in tip-top condition. When they were satisfied when the conditions of their weapons, they then started to march towards the direction of the village. Before they could continue, Brother Jacques had grabbed hold of Benedikt's arm. The gander seemed shaken when he was suddenly grabbed.  
"Wait, I have another request. One of the monks had not returned yet. He's a young gander that's sixteen years old. He wore thick-rimmed glasses as well. He's specialized in white magic, so it's possible that they monsters may have attacked him because of it. Please rescue him, and take him back safe and sound."  
"Will do, Brother Jacques." Benedikt nodded. The four then trekked back to the village for their mission. They were certain the mission would be a success. If only they knew...

*Much later, the heart of the village*

Despite the fact there was a full moon, the night was much darker than usual. It had to be because the street lights weren't burning. Friedhelm had lead the group, with Klara behind him. Behind Klara was Benedikt. Right behind the gander was Meinhard. Each fowl carried their weapons in their hands, and clutched onto them like their lives depended on them. It did.

"Please keep ready for any sudden movements, gentlemen and Miss Klara. We have no idea what we are up against." Friedhelm uttered under his breath. Soft whispers of agreement met the blonde's ears. For several minutes, all they could hear were the soft inhaling and exhaling of the members of the team. But, it didn't last long when Klara let out a soft gasp.  
"Fried, your shadow's moving strangely." Klara whispered into her companion's ear.  
"What?" the gander honked in confusion. He seemed quite shocked. Almost as if he never knew he had a shadow.  
"Your shadow did move normally, but it then didn't react properly when you wiped your hair out of your face..."

"Everyone, shoot at my shadow! It must be the monster that no one had ever seen!" Friedhelm honked hysterically. As the gander had given its position away, the shadow transformed into its true form: something that looked as if it came from Hell itself.  
"A demon?!" Klara gagged in shock. As she stared at the monster before her, several more monsters appeared around the four fowls. Some were demons, some were boogie men from legend. In fact, they were incarnations of folklores about various evil spirits and other monsters, yet they all had a solid form.

"Uh oh. We're surrounded!" Benedikt stuttered in fear.  
"We can defeat them with ease. Everyone, fire away!" Friedhelm honked as ducked a punch from the demon. The fowls gained a great advantage, thanks to their weaponry. After several minutes, which had felt like hours, they had finally defeated all the monsters.

"Whee, we did it!" Klara smiled in triumpth as she tried to catch her breath. She wiped the sweat off her brow. Damn, that was a vicious workout, despite having good weaponry against the monsters. As she and the ganders caught their breaths, they heard someone clap from behind. They turned their heads around to notice a figure that was clad in grey robes. Only his orange beak and sandeled webbed feet were visible. Judging by the shape of the beak, it was a fellow gander.

"Bravo, bravo. You four had defeated my monsters. I'm kind of imporessed. But, I'm also disappointed. Was that your best. Let me give you a real challenge." the figure snarled in a deep, low voice. His eyes shone blood red as he lifted his hands high above his head as he chanted.  
"Show them that darkness ain't nothing to scoff at. Give the vampire hunters a real challenge." the sorcerer chanted as his hands glowed black.

A giant portal opened up from behind the gander. It was a horrible creature which had the height of twenty-feet. It looked like it was crossed between a vampire duck, a demon and a werewolf. It snarled as it looked at what it believed to be its soon-to-be prey.  
"Ubervampire, please destroy them." the sorcerer's tone was cheerful and playful.

"Come, everyone. We shall do our best, and defeat this ugly beast!" Meinhard laughed as he loaded his gun. He aimed for the heart of the beast, then he shot. His beak hung open in shock when he noticed that it didn't work.  
"My turn. Maybe it's just immune to bullets." Benedikt stated as he threw the bottle of holy water over the monster. Nothing happened. In fact, the beast looked at the gander as if he was an idiot for doing such a thing.  
"My turn. Maybe it's not immune to stakes." Klara honked as she leapt into the air, landed in the beast's head and then tried to jab the stake into the vampire's heart. The beast simply grabbed the goose by her arm and flicked her off. She landed hard onto the floor. Meinhard and Benedikt rushed to her aid. The goose was fine, just a bit dazed.

"Maybe it's the sorcerer that made the Ubervampire immune." Friedhelm smirked as he cracked his knuckles. To everyone's surprise, he leapt over the Ubervampire, and then did a Hand-spring. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the sorcerer. He grabbed hold of the gander, and was about to attack him, when the hood fell off. Friedhelm's lower beak almost fell to the floor. The gander looked as if he couldn't be older than sixteen. He also wore thick-rimmed glasses. But, didn't Brother Jacques say that the gander was specialized in white magic. So, why was he playing with dark magic? That's when he had noticed the eyes. They looked possessed. The only to cure the young gander would be to pour holy water over. But, Benedikt had used it all up when he had fought the beast. Then that mean that he had to kill the boy. But, no...he can't. He can't kill a poor innocent child, like that poor girl...

"Benny!!" Meinhard's hysteric honks could be heard as the Ubervampire grabbed hold of Benedikt and threw him through a cottage. Klara covered her beak as she tried to muffle her screams. Meinhard was in hysterics as he rushed towards the gander.  
"Benny?" Meinhard honked under his breath. He pressed his fingers against the vampire hunter's neck. There was a pulse, but it was too weak.  
"Mein-hard?" Benedikt whispered under his breath.  
"Yes Benny, it's me. You'll be okay!" Meinhard honked as he grabbed hold of the injured gander's hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

The two ganders didn't even notice the ubervampire that had somehow crept up from behind them. In its hands was a thick lamppost it had pulled out from close-by. "No!" Friedhelm hissed as he noticed the beast's intentions. He leapt into the air, and gave the beast a suckerpunch. The ubervampire flew a couple of metres through the air, and landed hard against one of the cottages. It stared at the blonde in a daze.

"How dare you attack someone that couldn't defend themselves? As much as those two annoy, they're still my friends." Friedhelm snarled. Klara and Meinhard gasped in fear when they noticed that their blonde friend's appearance had changed. His eyes became blood-red and fangs were also sprouted. Wait, was he a vampire all this time? That had to explain the gander's ability to punch the Ubervampire like that.

"Enough! Ubervampire, come with me. I doubt fighting hyprocrites would benefit us." the sorcerer honked loud enough for the vampire hunters and their assistants to hear.  
"Yes, Master." the Ubervampire bowed as it walked up to the young gander. The beast then teleported itself and its master to their hideout.

Klara and Meinhard each gave Friedhelm a blood-curdling glare as they helped Benedikt to his feet.  
"Come Benny, we'll take you back to the church. I'm pretty sure there's a good doctor there." Meinhard whispered as he and Klara were used as crutches for Benedikt, as both legs seemed to have been broken.  
"I can help you two, if you like." Friedhelm offered from behind. The assistants turned to face the gander. They gave him a venomous look.

"What, and trust our friend with a hypocritical vampire like you? No thanks." Meinhard snapped in anger.  
"But--"  
"Forget it. Ha, and to think I actually respected you. Never thought one of the greatest vampire hunters in the world happens to be a vampire himself." Klara laughed in sarcasm as she and Meinhard hurried up their pace.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Friedhelm honked in sadness as he covered his face in shame.  
"I never told anyone because I'm afraid this would happen."

As the vampire hunters and assistants travel back to the church, I fear I must bid ye farewell for now!

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, and welcome to a brand-new Count Duckula fan-fic

This story is the prequel to Mein Guilt, and is OC-centric. OCs are generally characters that never existed in the original canon source, and were created by the fans.

If you are, by any chance, someone that doesn't like OC-centric stories, I can understand if you wouldn't want to read this story.

PS: All characters in this story shall be speaking in plain English. It's basically German/ Dutch that's being translated for us to understand. When they do speak in English, they shall have an accent.

Heinrich, Goosewing (c) Cosgrove Hall Story, 99 % of characters in this fic (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

Innocence Tarnished part 3

After the long trek back to the church, Friedhelm made sure he was far away from the assistants as possible while they made sure Benedikt got medical treatment. Brother Jacques, who noticed the unconscious vampire hunter's injuries, had asked Katarina to assist the injured gander. Having some knowledge in spells and potions that could help heal the injured, she would be of great help.

After she got the ingredients and found the right spell, Katarina and the fowls made their way to the room that was supposed to Meinhard and Benedikt's for the night. They laid the unconscious grey-feathered gander down on the bed while Meinhard and Katarina pulled two chairs by the bedside and sat down. The hadeda mixed the ingredients together and poured them over the vampire hunter's head. Klara and Father Gustaff stood by the entrance to the room while they watched the gypsy chant a spell under her breath. For a moment, Friedhelm had sneaked a peak inside the chamber yet he soon left the moment he noticed who had occupied the room.

Father Gustaff noticed that Friedhelm tried his best to stay far away as possible from the assistants, and that they would give him dirty looks whenever he was too close to them. What had happened between those ganders and geese?  
"There, that should do the trick." Katarina stated in English as her spell seemed to have healed the wounds. Meinhard, who was sitting in the chair next to the hadeda's, clasped his hands together as he prayed in silence his thanks. He then held the sleeping Benedikt's hand in his as he turned to face the gypsy.

"Danke, Katarina. I am wery glad Benny izz now not in a serious condition anymore." Meinhard smiled in relief as he squeezed the hand in reassurance. A large smile was plastered on Katarina's beak as she left the room, Father Gustaff close behind her. As soon as the hadeda had left, Klara decided to sit in the seat next to Meinhard. Both fowls sat in silence, the only noises were Benedikt's soft snores.

"How long have you known Friedhelm?" Klara piped up after the silence became too much for her to bear. She regretted her question as she noticed the gander's body tensed. The gander breathed a heavy sigh before he spoke.  
"I had known the boy for at least ten years. Benedikt and I would team up with him on many occassions. We had seen him as a rookie vampire hunter that was too big for his boots. We also enjoyed teasing him as he was always so serious and stoic. Never in my lifetime would I ever expect him to be one of our own enemies."

"So, him being a vampire shocked you just as much as how it had shocked me." Klara sighed as she twirled a lock of hair with her finger.  
"Vampire are cunning creatures. They know how to fool their prey. Benedikt would know all too well about that."  
"Oh, and how?"  
"Fifteen years ago, Benny had found a young house sparrow that was lost in the woods. He helped the boy find his way home, but was attacked. The house sparrow was actually a vampire that used its powers to take on an innocent form. Although Benny had killed the vampire with the holy water, it wasn't without a price. The vampire had used its claws to scratch poor Benny's eyes out of their sockets. From that day on, Benny had been blind. To this day, I had also felt guilty for taking that day off to do some sight-seeing. If I had been there, I could've helped him..." Meinhard let out a sob as he wiped the tears that flowed down his cheeks.

"I was always under the impression that it was easy to spot a vampire in disguise. Guess it wasn't as easy as books made it out to be.", Klara grinned in false cheeriness, "So, what will we do about Friedhelm?"  
"...We would need to stake him."  
"What?! But..."  
"Look Klara, I know it's harsh to do something like that to one of our own; but we have no other choice. We have to put poor Friedhelm out of his misery of being transformed into a vampire by being bitten by one."

*Meanwhile*

After he taken his backpack from his and Klara's room, Friedhelm had decided to use on of the pews as a bed. As soon as he found and sat on one of the red cushioned ones, Katarina had sat next to him.  
"Oh, hello Katarina. Vhat khan I help you vhith?" Friedhelm spoke in English as he looked around to make sure it wasn't some type of trap that anyone had set up. As soon as he was satisfied to not see anything out of the ordinery, the gander calmed down.

"I heard from Meinhard and Klara that you are a vampire. is that correct?" Katarina spoke in a tone that told Friedhlem that he better not try his luck lying his way out of this.  
"Well, nein. Zhat izz incorrect."  
"But--"  
"Katarina, can you promise to keep a secret?"  
"Erm..."  
"Please, my life and reputation depends on it."  
"Okay, ja, Now tell me."  
"Seven-hundred and sixty years ago, a male swan vhs bitten by a vampire. Before his mind was completely transformed into a mindless monster, he met his wife for the last time. Months later, she had laid an egg. Zhe egg finally hatched and I came into zhe world. In other words, I am a dhampir." Friedhelm honked into sadness.

"So, you aren't a full-blooded vampire that's just pretending to be innocent?"  
"Ja, zhat iz correct."  
"So, why don't you just explain to your friends?"  
"Nein, I do not be wanting to ruin mein reputation."  
"But--"  
"Nein, zhey vhould still being seeingk me as a freak."

*Much later*

Despite the fact he believed it wasn't a great idea to work with them, Friedhlem decided that he and the others should try and save Heinrich. After much debate, the four accepted the mission with deep a deep grudge. The four had travelled back to the heart of the village.

As the four fowls wondered what the future hold, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, and welcome to a brand-new Count Duckula fan-fic

This story is the prequel to Mein Guilt, and is OC-centric. OCs are generally characters that never existed in the original canon source, and were created by the fans.

If you are, by any chance, someone that doesn't like OC-centric stories, I can understand if you wouldn't want to read this story.

PS: All characters in this story shall be speaking in plain English. It's basically German/ Dutch that's being translated for us to understand. When they do speak in English, they shall have an accent.

Heinrich, Goosewing (c) Cosgrove Hall Story, 99 % of characters in this fic (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

Innocence Tarnished part 4

Friedhelm, Klara, Meinhard and Benedikt got their weapons ready when Heinrich appeared in front of the four with the Ubervampire behind him.

"So, you four would like to play?" A cruel smiled reached the young gander's beak as he lifted his eyes high into the air. Before he chant his spell, Klara, Meinhard and Benedikt tackled the young sorcerer to the floor and pinned his arms down. Friedhelm dug in his pocket for a bottle of holy water, and threw it over the bespectacled gander's head.

Benedikt, Meinhard and Klara let go of the gander as his body shook while the spirit tried its best to escape. After it had done so, it and the Ubervampire had disappeared into a puff of smoke. The vampire hunters and assistants decided to trek back to the church while they carried the unconscious gander.

*Much later, one of the rooms*

"Where--where am I?" Heinrich asked as he clutched his head in pain as he shot up from the bed he had occupied.  
"You're back at the church. What was the last thing you had remembered?" Father Gustaff asked the young monk as he stood up from the chair.  
"I remembered Brother Miguel insisiting that I should also learn black magic as it wouldn't make sense if I can onl control white magic. While I was trying out on of the black spells, I felt something enter my body. I don't remember anything after that."

"An interesting story, but I'm afraid it doesn't excuse your crimes." Father Gustaff shook his head in disappointment.  
"But--" Friedhelm piped up.  
"Brother Heinrich should have known better than to play with dark magic. Both he and Brother Miguel shall have punishments that fits the crime. You do know what it is, right Heinrich?"

"WAIT!" Klara shouted on top of her voice.  
"Klara?!"  
"Heinrich could right the wrongs he had made by being an assistant for the vampire hunter Dr. Von Goosewing. Erich can watch over him and make sure he won't do anything wrong. The moment he does, Erich can take him back here."  
"Hmm, I'm suppose that would do. Alright, Heinrich can become Dr. Von Goosrwing's assistant. Hopefully the boy would stay out of trouble."  
"Thank you, Father Gustaff."

The vampire hunters and the assistants all trekked back to Austria early the next morning. After they arrived at their destination, they parted ways. Benedikt and Meinhard travelled to Spain while Friedhelm travelled to Paris. Klara and Heinrich went back to Klara's home. After she got changed back into her chambermaid outfit and ate, they both waddled towards the heart of the village. There, they both met Dr. Erich Von Goosewing, who had just arrived back home from his trek to Transylvania.

"Come Heinrich, let's meet your new boss."

As Dr. Von Goosewing's life shall change forever, I fear I must bid ye all farewell.

Goodnight out there, whatever you are!

The End 


End file.
